Troubled Hearts
by MsAnimanga
Summary: Tawni is troubled over her feelings- the fact that she cares for another human being, and that she may be in love with a girl. Meanwhile, Sonny struggles with her attraction for the seemingly cold-hearted Hart. M for possible future chaps. Sonny/Tawni
1. Mirror, Mirror

**Since I am a maniac and have some sort of death wish, I decided to start a new fanfic. I was between this and a PPP fanfic. I still really want to write a PPP fic, but this one came to me first. Plus, three Demi fics may be a lot to handle all at once, haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. I hope to update on a regular basis and structure myself. With that, I give you chapter 1 of Troubled Hearts**

Troubled Hearts Chapter 1 – Mirror, Mirror

Tawni Hart was not accustomed to being the one fawning over another. Her eyes never gazed upon anything that she could not quickly obtain. She made her desires known and quickly received whatever it was that she wanted. This, however, was a puzzling matter. Her affection was troubling. It was the first time she had felt a deep attraction to another person- and not just a physical attraction, but an inexplicable emotional one. She had felt compassion- caring! Since when did she care for others?

No, Tawni Hart did not care for others. She was the queen bee. Tawni looked into the mirror before her and saw right through the transparent scowl plastered across her face. She wore this scowl as a mask. She would not let anyone know that she cared, not as long as she was unsure of what to do about these emotions. No, she would tuck the caring and compassion and concern away until she could do something about all of this. The last thing Tawni Hart wanted was to be hurt.

* * *

Sonny slipped into the girls' dressing room quietly, so as not to disturb Tawni. She seemed to like taking naps after they did their Check It Out Girls skits. There was always a certain bit of tension between the two, but it seemed to be melting away little by little. Sonny enjoyed spending more time with Tawni now that they were more acquainted with one another.

Sonny slipped past Tawni, sound asleep on the couch in their dressing room. IT was interesting how sweet Tawni appeared to be as she slept. She could be so intimidating when she was awake and yelling, or simply entering a room. She was certainly a presence. Tawni had said it herself- she was always "something and pretty".

Sonny could not argue with that, Tawni was certainly pretty…

A blush crept across Sonny's cheeks. Did she just think of Tawni as pretty? Sonny shook her head, unsure of the thoughts that swarmed her. She backed out of the room quietly, trying not to wake the beautiful girl on the couch.

**It's a bit short, but my chapters tend to be sometimes. I hope you enjoyed it, please, please review! It helps me to keep writing and know what you like. Thanks!**

**-msanimanga**


	2. Hot and Cold

**Today is my birthday, so I am now officially 18! As a birthday present for my readers, I have chapter 2 of this story. Yay! I hope you enjoy it. Please take a moment to review! It would really be helpful!**

Troubled Hearts Chapter 2 – Hot and Cold

"…they're the Check it Out Girls and they're…" the Check it Out Girls theme cued Sonny and Tawni out as they walked off set. It was the final sketch of the evening, and the girls were exhausted. They trudged along into their dressing room, Tawni seating herself in front of the vanity and Sonny sprawling across the couch.

"I. am. So. Exhausted." Sonny mumbled from under an arm that was haphazardly laid across her face.

"Damn, so am I.." Tawni turned to face Sonny, turning back quickly when she saw that Sonny's position revealed a sliver of the skin between the top of Sonny's jeans and top. She did not need to see that- even when every bit of Sonny's skin was covered, Tawni found her heart racing at the mere sight of the girl. That sliver of skin threatened a heart attack.

"The day isn't even halfway over and I feel like just knocking out," Sonny stretched further on the couch, that sliver of skin becoming more and more than a sliver. She turned onto her side, looking at Tawni through the mirror.

The mirror. The mirror on the vanity that allowed her to see that sliver growing despite turning away from the beautiful girl on the couch.

"Tawni,, aren't you tired?" Sonny cocked her head to the side, "We've been rehearsing all week, and those jumping jacks in the gym teacher skit were killer. You're usually complaining like crazy after our skits."

"Uhm, well, I.." Tawni struggled to come up with an excuse. When she failed to do so, she opted for a distraction- one that would also help her to get rid of that pesky flesh that mocked her. "

"Wow, I think It's sort of cold in here actually. Aren't you cold, Sonny? I'm cold- I think I'll put on this cardigan…aren't you cold? I'm sure I saw your cardigan lying around here somewhere…" Tawni fumbled about the dressing room, searching for the black cardigan she had seen Sonny with earlier.

"Actually, I thought it was sort of hot in here?" Sonny got up and headed for her dressing area. "I should change into something cooler…where is that tank top? I'm sort of burning up. I mean, I'm tred after those jumping jacks, remember?"

Of course Tawni remembered. Grady had played an obnoxious gym teacher in shorts much too short for him, making the kids do jumping jacks. Tawni had taken one look at Sonny doing jumping jacks and had to put that mask on again to fight a blush- she had turned away quickly, keeping her eyes away from Sonny's chest and toned arms.

"Uhm yeah, the jumping jacks. I don't know, maybe I'm just feeling weird? I might be getting sick or something. I did eat some odd-looking oysters earlier…" Tawni was sure that eating bad oysters could not make you feel cold all of a sudden, but she was searching for an excuse that didn't include 'I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you' and a disgusted or laughing Sonny.

"I told you to be careful with some of the food on set," Sonny sighed as she stepped behind a screen to change into a racerback tank. "You can be so stubborn sometimes, Tawni." Sonny emerged from behind the screen, her beautiful shoulders and back emphasized by the cut of the tank.

Tawni felt her face grow hot.

"Wow…"

Had she just said that aloud? Oh, no.

"Uhm , you look nice in that top. Isn't it mine?" Tawni put on her scowl once again, playing off the wow that had escaped her lips only seconds before.

"Is it? Oh, I thought it was mine? I could have sworn- maybe I grabbed one of your tops accidentally, then? I'm sorry, Tawni…" Sonny began to pull the top up from her waist, preparing to pull it off.

"N-no! Keep it on!" Tawni shot up from her seat, raising her hands and promptly placing them in her pockets to prevent them from doing anything stupid. "You've already worn it. You can't expect me to wear it now." Tawni pulled off her signature arms-crossed stance, flipped her hair, and returned to her seat at the vanity.

She looked into the mirror. Sonny was frozen in her position, shirt raised to her navel. She slowly returned the shirt to its position over her belly, hiding the sliver from Tawni. Tawni sighed audibly and relaxed.

"Uhm..okay, then. Thanks?" Sonny's furrowed brow matched her tone. This behavior was odd, even for Tawni.

"Tawni, are you okay? You're acting sort of weird." Sonny moved closer to Tawni, placing her hand on Tawni's shoulder.

Tawni flinched, pulling away quickly from Sonny's gentle hand.

"Sure, I'm fine. Maybe it was those oysters after all. I-I'd better go."

With that, Tawny jumped up and pulled away from the vanity, scurrying out the door of the dressing room.

**Well, there it is! Happy birthday to me and you and everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and again, I begggg you to review! It let's me know what you like and what you don't, and whether or not you would like for me to continue. Thanks again! Wait for the next chapter soon!**

**-msanimanga**


	3. Behind the Hart's Face

**Life has been complicated lately and it feels like all the s**t is hitting the fan. I'm trying to keep it together though, so I'll continue updating and I'll try not to let things affect my stories. Taking a breather, haven't cried in a couple days. I think I'll try to keep it that way.**

**Now, as far as this story, it is being updated before my others cos I think you love me more than my other readers. Haha, no, you just tend to review more I think, sort of. Mostly it was the review from Anonymous Reviewer that made me want to update quickly- I enjoy reviews with substance. Now, I would also like to thank****, tellmeyoullstay, and SonnyTawni fan for their reviews. (The user with the long name will not post for some reason, but you are thanked as well). Non-anonymous reviews would be cool, too. Just saying, haha. And now, here is chapter three of Troubled Hearts.**

Troubled Hearts Chapter 3 - Behind the Hart's Face

A flustered Tawni splashed water on her face. In the restroom of her apartment, she was alone and finally had a chance to think. She looked in the mirror once again. She spent so much time in front of a mirror…nobody knew that she never truly liked what she saw there.

The Tawni everyone knew was a confident, cocky girl with an attitude. She was strong and successful and pretty. Tawni never believed any of what she said. To her, she was simply a girl. An ugly girl, even. She attempted to make up for her insecurities with disdain toward others and her pompous demeanor.

No, Tawni was not the confident person that she appeared to be. She was afraid- afraid that the exterior would be peeled away and that she would be revealed as scared, insecure.

She liked girls. She had known for so long…. The look on her mother's face when she had told her, and her reaction, the things she had said…

"_You know this is wrong, Tawni. You know that, right?"_

But Tawni never thought that it was wrong. She had never seen it as unnatural. It was who she was, and she couldn't help that.

To her mother, though, it was the worst thing possible. It was as though every accomplishment Tawni had made was wiped away. Every award and every job she had obtained, tarnished by the simple fact that she was attracted to the same sex.

Now, she was attracted to the beautiful girl she worked with.

She had crushes on girls before, of course. She had even dated a few. Her mother and the producers never really knew about these relationships, but she had never found it necessary to tell them.

Sonny was different though. Sonny was her friend, and so much more than that. She was brilliant and beautiful and kind- to Tawni, she was perfect.

And that was a great part of the problem. How could someone so amazing possibly love Tawni? Or even like her, for that matter? If, by some slim chance, Sonny was even attracted to other girls, why on earth would she be attracted to Tawni?

Tawni's insecurities ran deep…she had never felt quite confident in any of her relationships. She was always sure that her girlfriends would leave her for someone much better. So she drove them away, never held on to them. She was afraid of the pain.

She couldn't do that to Sonny, though. Driving her away would mean hurting her, and losing her. No, she could never do that to Sonny. She would put on her mask, put up her front, and leave things on a friendly level with Sonny.

Sonny would be safe.

As well as Tawni's heart.

**So, that was a bit of stream-of-consciousness writing, but I think I write like that sometimes, and it's the best way to characterize Tawni and make her emotions known. I'll probably continue writing like this, not the whole way around, but every once in a while perhaps. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Once again, pleaseee review!**

**Also, if you would like to follow up on my life, you can follow my Xanga blog. my username is miacolucci00009 - It's an old username and I haven't changed it to msanimanga like my other stuff, but if you want to know what's going on, or read some of my poetry, you can look at that.**

**Thanks again, everyone! Expect a new chapter soon, and please review.**

**-msanimanga**


	4. Evading Emotions

**Well, here we are again! I must say, I read Anonymous Reviewer's review and was, once again, moved to write the new chapter. I must say, thank you so much for your reviews, they really do help me continue. I will elaborate at the end of the story with thanks and comments. I would like to mention that this isn't set in the present exactly, so the characters are a bit more mature/aged than in the show. I think when I get more of a feel for it, I will tell you all their exact ages. Now, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Chad Dylan Cooper appears, but don't worry, I'd jump off of a building before implying any relationship besides a friendship between him and Sonny (no offense to any that enjoy that pairing). Please review after you read the chapter, it really does encourage me to update. Now, here is Chapter 4 of Troubled Hearts.**

Troubled Hearts Chapter 4 – Evading Emotions

Tawni sighed, patting her face dry with a towel. She was set on relaxing for the night. She glided into the living room, sitting on the couch and switching on the television.

She would spend the night alone. Tawni always felt alone. Despite the crowds that swarmed her, praising her and idolizing her, she felt alone- unless, of course, she was with Sonny. Perhaps that was part of what drew Tawni to her- her ability to pull Tawni from that lonely place.

Tawni stopped her train of thought. She needed to block the words that were plaguing her mind. Stubborn and determined, she shook her head, hoping the action would somehow clear her head of the thoughts of the girl she cared for. The one that made her feel; the one that made her love.

* * *

"I don't know, I guess it just scared me…" Sonny mumbled into her cell phone.

"Well, it shouldn't scare you. Emotions are emotions. You can't help but feel them." A familiar male voice reassured her.

Chad Dylan Cooper had become Sonny's friend and confidant over the years. He had matured and, after confiding in her and sharing his own secrets, Sonny felt that it was safe to tell him hers. After years of wondering and analyzing herself, of course.

"I guess…I just wish it wasn't Tawni." Sonny shook her head, reevaluating her statement.

"Well, no, I'm glad that it's Tawni. It's just…of all the people in the world, I had to fall for the girl that is quite possibly the most difficult to love. Or rather, the most difficult to get to love someone back." Sonny sighed heavily, her usually bubbly personality weighed down by her emotions.

"Listen Sonny, don't worry. You're beautiful, kind, caring- what's not to love?" Chad insisted in his brotherly tone, attempting to boost Sonny's confidence.

"Well, you have to say that, you're my best friend" Sonny laughed lightly, pacing the living room of her apartment. "It's just- Tawni is all of that and so much more. There's so much about Tawni to love. Not only that, but there's another side to her. I see something there when we're alone- something that the cameras don't quite capture. It's as if there's something more behind those eyes." Sonny spoke hurriedly, catching her breath at the end of her rambling stint.

"Sonny…do you hear yourself?" Chad chuckled lightly. "Clearly, there's something about her…something special. Consider what you've said, Sonny. You must really care for her."

Silence told Chad that she was doing just that, considering.

"You're right, Chad…but…I don't know. I need to think about this. I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship. It's…it's different." Sonny sighed once again, troubled by her situation.

"Listen, can I call you later? I need some time to think." Sonny asked.

"Don't worry about it, kid. I'm here when you need me." Sonny heard Chad's apartment door open and close, a voice in the background.

"Oh, I've got to go anyway. I'll talk to you later, Sonny. Good luck."

A click told Sonny that the call had ended.

And her night of thinking had begun.

**Well, I hope you really enjoyed the Chapter!**

**I would like to thank Anonymous Reviewer, SonnyTawni fan and nikkirosalie for the reviews! Anonymous Reviewer, I thank you for acknowledging my character development. I also recognize that authors tend to jump into relationships, focusing on the physical aspects of them rather than the emotional aspects. I think I have such deep emotions that I tend to channel them through my characters sometimes, or at least am more inclined to express the emotions that I think the characters truly have. I hope you like the way that I've begun to unravel both Tawni and Sonny's thoughts and emotions. There will most likely be more of an emotional storm to come! **

**Thank you for reading, and I know this is redundant, but please do review. Look forward to a new update soon!**

**-msanimanga**


	5. Tumble Trouble

**So, it has been a while since my last update! Compared to how often I'd been updating, anyhow. Well, my life is all over the place lately, but I still manage to keep the love of my characters (though they aren't exactly mine) going even if I don't have any in my life. Well, enough about me, things get a bit interesting in this chapter. Don't worry, I'm not moving anything too quickly. As you may have noticed, I like letting things progress slowly, I like a good, strong relationship to develop first. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and yes, especially that of Anonymous Reviewer. It's okay if you're slightly obsessed, it's nice to think that my story may be worth obsessing over =) Please continue to review, everyone! Now, here is Chapter 5 of Troubled Hearts.**

Troubled Hearts Chapter 5 – Tumble Trouble

"Crap." Tawni cursed silently as she recovered her makeup from the floor of the set. She hadn't slept well the night before, her thoughts had kept her up all night.

Not to mention the quart of coffee ice cream she had- though that was a whole other issue she didn't need to worry about at the moment.

For now, she was only concerned with replacing her cosmetics to their bag before she tore the blonde locks from her scalp.

Just then, a familiar voice waded down the hall, making it's way to Tawni's ears. A tiny yelp escaped her lips as she suddenly looked up to see Sonny standing before her. Was it possible that she looked even more beautiful from the ground? She would have to remember this…she had never noticed how amazing her legs were…

And there was that voice again. Saying…saying something- but what? Oh, that voice was speaking to Tawni. And Tawni's mind was consumed with the thought of those strong legs.

"Uhm, what was that?" Tawni asked, her voice coming out as more of a squeak. "I wasn't really listening" Tawni gave her usual condescending laugh as she slipped the last tube of lip gloss into her makeup bag.

"I was asking if you needed any help." Sonny replied, smiling down at Tawni. "..but it seems like you've already got it covered." Sonny shrugged, turning to walk away.

Just as Tawni went to stand, Sonny spotted a mascara tube out of the corner of the eye. She turned quickly, stooping to retrieve the runaway- simultaneously bumping into the rising Tawni and knocking her onto her back.

Sonny was suddenly on top of Tawni, grasping a tube of mascara, and baffled at her knew position.

"Oh." This was all she could manage to utter.

Both girls were frozen in place, staring into the eyes of the person they had shaken from their thoughts for days…

**Welll, there you are! I hope you enjoyed it! I'd like to thank everyone, crazy-music-monkey, -Ding- Welcome to Hell., nikkirosalie, xspashleyx (I'm a big spashley fan myself!), sabrinaaaa7, jjthejetplane1231, and once again, Anonymous Reviewer. Please continue to review, it keeps me going and encourages me to update! If you haven't reviewed but are following the story, please do try to review if you can. I know you're out there, roar! Haha, but yea, reviews are nice =)**

**Also, please look at some of my others stories if you can. They are all femme slash, I recently got rid of the hetero fics that I started ages ago. Not really my thing, haha. But yes, please do try to look at my others to see you like them. Thanks again, and expect a new chapter soon! **

**xo,**

**msanimanga**


	6. Thoughts, Processed

**So, I was hoping to update soon, and wow, I whipped this out. I hope it's okay. Thanks to tlillyyy7, -Ding- Welcome to Hell., and xspashleyx for the reviews. I apologize for the short chapters, but I think this one is longer than most. Please review! Now, here is chapter 6 of Troubled Hearts!**

Troubled Hearts Chapter 6 – Thoughts, Processed.

Tawni was the first to speak, the first to move.

"G-get off of…me." The statement was expected of Tawni, but the tone was all wrong. There was something behind the words, something in her voice. She choked out the words hoarsely, and Sonny saw something swimming behind her eyes.

Tawni moved to shove Sonny, a bit too lightly as Sonny noticed. It was as though there was hesitation in the gesture, as if she didn't quite mean it.

_As if she doesn't want me to get off, perhaps?_

No, that was an odd thought. Sonny almost laughed aloud- then she thought better of it. Tawni would wonder what she was laughing at.

Tawni!

Sonny stopped her thinking long enough to snap back to reality and pull herself off of Tawni, offering a hand to the blonde still lying on the ground.

"I can get up on my own, Sonny." Tawni stated matter-of-factly, swatting the brunette's hand away. She stood up proudly, brushing herself off and flipping her hair, preparing to walk away.

"T-tawni, wait. Your mascara." Sonny held the troublesome tube out to the blonde tentatively. Tawni grabbed for it, having to pull a bit harder than expected. There was a bit of hesitation in Sonny's grip- a hesitation that confused Tawni.

"Uhm…thanks." Tawni was not used to using such polite terms. She was never polite. Saying "Thank you" was out of character for Tawni. The blonde's face changed, a confused and somewhat annoyed look placed there. She turned on her heel, and made her way to the parking lot, leaving a confused and lonely Sonny in the hall.

* * *

Sonny sat with a huff on the couch in her living room. Her encounter with Tawni had left her flustered…a blush crept across her cheeks at the mere thought of it.

She was on top of Tawni, practically straddling her. And Tawni- Tawni hadn't shoved her away immediately. There was definitely something odd about the whole thing, but Sonny was having trouble deciphering everything.

Something in Tawni's voice startled Sonny, something in her eyes- those eyes…they mesmerized Sonny. Something swam behind those eyes- confusion, longing…lust, perhaps?

No, that was ridiculous. Confusion was obvious, seeing as how Sonny was lying on top of the girl. It was simply a confusing situation, and both girls were simply stunned into a sort of dumbfounded paralysis. It was nothing.

So why was Sonny unable to remove the scene from her mind?

* * *

Tawni found herself pacing her bedroom. She had been pacing an awful lot lately, it seemed.

She kept replaying that scenario in her head. That encounter with Sonny- it sparked something within her. She hadn't wanted to move from where she was. Having Sonny that close, looking into her beautiful eyes, feeling her soft curves…

What was she thinking? This was her colleague, a fellow actress, and Tawni could not be thinking these things about her.

It had taken all the strength she had to keep her hands to herself, to restrain from reaching out to touch Sonny's soft cheek, to brush one of those strands of hair from those cheeks. Tawni sighed, plopping herself down onto her bed. She draped an arm across her eyes. This would be much harder than she thought.

Sonny had only ever been nice to her, it was only Sonny's nature. There was no way that she could feel the same way that Tawni felt. She was an innocent girl from Wisconsin, a small-town girl, perfect in every way. There was no way she could like girls. Not that liking girls would make her imperfect- Sonny would always be the perfect, brown-eyed beauty. Sonny would simply have to be the one that Tawni could not have.

She would have to avoid another awkward encounter with the girl. She couldn't handle such close contact with her, she would go mad with….what, desire? Tawni laughed at herself, shaking her head once again and smacking her forehead.

Tawni heard a sudden outburst of sound, her phone ringing.

_Don't judge a book by the size of its wrists… _Tawni snapped her phone open, and Tegan and Sara's song "Wrists" stopped playing.

Her thoughts caused her to forget who the ringtone was assigned to. As soon as she heard that familiar voice, she smacked herself on the forehead once again.

* * *

Sonny chirped happily into her phone. The only way to clear her head would be to tackle the issue head-on. So she'd picked up her phone and called the girl in her mind before she could convince herself otherwise.

"Hey, Tawni. Uhm…I was wondering…are you busy tonight?" Sonny queried, hoping that she would get a 'Nope' from the blonde.

_Lie, lie, lie!_ Tawni's mind was screaming at her.

"Actually, no, I don't have any plans tonight. How come?" Tawni's heart jumped ahead of her mind and answered for her.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd want to hang out? I have a copy of that new movie and a bag of popcorn waiting to be eaten." Sonny laughed nervously, waiting for a response from Tawni.

"That sounds great, actually. I'd love to hang out." Tawni listened to herself, replaying the words in her head. Since when did she 'love to' do anything with Sonny?

"Great…uhm, you want to come over now? I'm all set if you are." Sonny shifted anxiously on her couch.

"Well, sure, I'm not doing anything anyway. I'll be right over." Tawni hung up the phone, gulping down a hiccup. They seemed to manifest themselves when she was nervous.

She grabbed her keys and jacket, locking her apartment and heading toward her car.

So much for avoiding close contact with Sonny…

Tawni had a feeling the hiccups would make themselves comfortable tonight.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope to make the next one good! Sorry for the sort of cliffhanger, haha. Please, please leave me reviews, they help me out a great deal! Also, follow me on twitter to get a heads up on when I will be updating or beginning a new story, etc. My username is msanimanga**

**Keep reading and look forward to an update soon! Thanks for sticking with the story.**

**xo,**

**msanimanga**


	7. Hic Oops

**So, I wasn't quite sure about this chapter. I'm still not so sure that I'm satisfied with it? I hope you like it though, and review without hesitation =) I have some comments and thanks about reviews- as well as a bit of info about later chapters- at the end, so please read that for a heads up and stuff. Now, enjoy chapter 7 of Troubled Hearts.**

Troubled Hearts Chapter 7 – Hic Oops

Sonny scurried across her bedroom in search of a different outfit. For some unknown reason, the jeans and t-shirt she was wearing felt wrong on her now.

Sonny emerged from her room in a simple black dress, moving quickly toward the kitchen. She set a bag of popcorn in the microwave and sat anxiously on her couch, waiting…

* * *

Tawni stood at the door, prepared to knock. She hesitated, putting her arm down and simply staring at the door. How horrible could this possibly be? It wasn't as if she had ever been alone in a room with Sonny before. She shared a dressing room with her, for goodness' sake.

Tawni sighed, rolled her shoulders, and rapped lightly upon Sonny's door.

* * *

Sonny jumped at the sudden noise at the door. Se hadn't realized that she'd been sitting in silence, simply waiting- the popcorn popping had died down and she hadn't so much as bothered to turn on the television.

Sonny stood up, smoothing her dress and making her way to the door. She stood on tiptoe, squinting into the hole at the top of the door. Seeing Tawni's familiar blonde hair, Sonny took the chain off of the door and pulled it open, smiling at the girl before her.

* * *

Tawni grinned, a wide, true, uncharacteristic grin. Sonny was wearing a black dress, one she hadn't seen before. Tawni's eyes didn't roam for long, for she was soon pulled into a hug by Sonny.

Right, this girl was a hugger.

The girls pulled away from one another, and Sonny started her usual babbling, walking into the living room.

"So, I have the new movie we were talking about the other day; that one comedy with what's-her-face in it? I wasn't sure if you wanted to watch that one, or if you just wanted to watch something else. I have a bunch of other stuff we could watch, actually. You might like this documentary I have on…"

Tawni had stopped listening somewhere after "that one comedy…" Her eyes were now settled upon Sonny, who was diligently working in the kitchen. She removed the bag from the microwave, pulling a bowl from the cupboard and filling it with the warm popcorn, all the while going on with a seemingly one-sided conversation. She moved perfectly, as if she was sure of every movement she made. It was silly, but even the simple act of making popcorn was suddenly a beautiful thing when Sonny did it.

"…you think?" Tawni's mind was back in the room- again, Sonny had directed a question toward her as she drifted. Tawni simply blinked, an absent grin spreading on her face.

"I'm sorry, what?" Tawni asked, prompting Sonny to repeat herself.

Sonny laughed, shaking her head and walking into the living room with the bowl of popcorn.

"I asked you, what do you think? What movie you want to watch? Haha, are you still feeling weird? You've been daydreaming a lot lately, more than usual." Sonny chuckled, sitting down on the couch with the bowl.

"Uhm…yea, I don't know, I've had a lot on my mind lately, I guess." Tawni fidgeted, wringing her wrists absentmindedly.

"Hey, come sit down, you look silly just standing there." Sonny smiled gently, patting the spot beside her and settling back into the cushions of the couch.

"Right…" Tawni moved from her nervous stance, sitting tentatively by Sonny.

"What's wrong, Tawni? You really have seemed off lately. Do you want to talk about it?" Sonny was truly concerned, and Tawni nearly told her what had been on her mind.

Nearly.

"No, I don't really want to talk about it. It's nothing." Tawni laughed nervously, turning toward the TV. "Can we just watch the movie?"

"Yea, okay. Do you want to watch that funny one? Or there's this chick flick, a romantic comedy about-"

_Hic._

Tawni's hiccups didn't seem to like the idea of a romantic comedy.

"Um, how about the comedy? A comedy sounds good right now." Tawni hiccupped again, covering her mouth as a light pink tinted her cheeks.

"Okay, then…would you like a glass of water? It might help with the hiccups." Sonny rose from the couch, inserting the DVD into the player and beginning the setup.

"Yea, water would be good, thank you." Tawni sat still, jumping every now and then from the hiccups.

Sonny waltzed into the kitchen, filling a glass with water from the refrigerator. She turned out the lights and returned to her spot on the couch, handing the glass to Tawni.

"Thank you…" Tawni sipped at the water nervously, watching Sonny remove her shoes and pull her feet up onto the couch.

"You can take your shoes off, get comfortable. It was a long day, you must be pretty tired." Sonny encouraged Tawni, getting comfortable herself.

_Hic._

Tawni hiccupped half-sip, spilling water and soaking her top and jeans.

"Crap…" Tawni got up from the couch, placing the glass on the table before her and shaking her head. "I'm sorry, these hiccups…damn it. I hope I didn't wet the couch…" Tawni wiped at her top frantically while Sonny darted to the kitchen and grabbed a few paper towels.

"The couch is fine…but your clothes are pretty wet. Want me to get you something to change into?"

Tawni dabbed at her clothes, processing the idea. Going home now would be a better idea. Leaving now would be a brilliant idea.

Somehow, though, her heart again told her otherwise.

"Sure, that would be good…" Tawni sighed, giving up on drying her clothes.

Sonny disappeared into her room, calling out to Tawni.

"I only have some old sweats and a t-shirt that may fit you, is that okay?" Sonny yelled from the bedroom.

"That's fine…" Tawni began, walking toward the bedroom to retrieve the clothing.

Tawni walked into the bedroom and froze.

Two pairs of comfortable clothing were laid on the bed, a pair for Sonny and one for Tawni.

The clothes were not what caused Tawni to stand still. It was the lack of clothes on Sonny.

Sonny's dress was pooled around her feet, a blush creeping around her cheeks.

"Um…I…" Sonny attempted to mask her embarrassment with her usual barrage of words, coming up short and standing equally frozen with wide eyes.

_Hic._

**Okay, another bit of a cliffhanger there. I apologize profusely, but I had to stop there cos my mind wants to take a wee break so this will work out nicely. Now, thank you to everyone who reviewed- tlillyyy7, Healer, xspashleyx, -Ding- Welcome to Hell., crazy-music-monkey, and Anonymous Reviewer. **

**I understand that my chapters are sometimes short, and I'll try to make them a bit longer. I think I just start off rather short and it changes as it goes along. Now, as for the supporting characters, you sort of read my mind. I've actually been planning on bringing in some characters from another show and possibly some OCs-but that's tentative right now. The other Sonny with a Chance characters will show up later. I just need to work up their relationship first, so that there will be the question of how others will react, I need to decide their roles in the story, etc.**

**Please continue to review, words of encouragement are always great, and constructive criticism is welcomed. I won't cry for long. Haha. Thanks again for sticking with the story. Look forward to a new chapter soon! **

**xo, **

**msanimanga**


	8. A Change of Hart's clothes

**Okay, so I wanted to do this just right, cos I think some of you may have let your minds get ahead of you and assumed that the story was taking a jump here. Or maybe that's just my assumption, but anyhow, this new chapter is steeling things a bit, preparing the girls for some awkwardness, perhaps. Hope you enjoy it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, drop a comment to let me know whether you like it or not. Dwindling reviews makes me sad, and lots of reviews make me want to update more. (Also, take a look at my other stories? I have a Camp Rock fic you may like that needs reviews.) Now, I hope you enjoy chapter 8 of Troubled Hearts.**

Troubled Hearts Chapter 8 – A Change of Hart…'s clothes.

Tawni stuttered profusely, attempting to form some sort of apology. She slowly backed into the bathroom behind her, quickly shutting the door as she entered.

She stood in the bathroom, simply breathing. Even that was made difficult by the incessant hiccups that still wracked her body. She sat on the closed toiled lid, mumbling and blushing into her hands.

A light knock brought Tawni out of her rambling session.

"Uhm, Tawni? I brought the clothes for you to change into." Sonny's voice was muffled somewhat by the door between them. "Can I come in?"

Sonny didn't wait for a response, but instead turned the doorknob and walked into the bathroom- fully clothed. Tawni quickly composed herself, sitting up straight and smiling at Sonny.

"Sorry about that, Sonny. I didn't mean to barge in or anything" Tawni gave a light laugh followed by another pesky hiccup.

"Don't worry about it, the door was open, I should've thought to shut it." A very evident blush reddened Sonny's cheeks. "Plus, you've probably seen me undressed a few times before."

Sonny was right- but Tawni had never seen her quite like that. They shared a dressing room, so she had seen the girl in various states of undress but not completely undressed and in perfect view.

"Oh, here, the clothes- your shirt's still pretty damp" Sonny extended the clothing to Tawni, averting her gaze sheepishly- she still couldn't meet Tawni's eyes.

Tawni considered getting up and leaving. She considered coming up with an excuse, running out like the scared child she was inside.

She had come here for a reason, though. She still wasn't quite sure what that was, but something told her that she needed to stay and confront her fears.

Tawni took the clothes and smiled up at Sonny, an apologetic smile that spoke volumes. Sonny cleared her throat and moved toward the door.

"Right, well, I'm going to let you change then…" She shut the door softly after walking out, leaving Tawni to listen to her bare feet make their way down the hall.

* * *

Tawni sighed and got to changing, peeling her wet top off and tossing it to the ground. She slipped out of her pants and put on the pajamas that Sonny had handed her.

Tawni was determined to make this work, to relieve any awkwardness that had surfaced.

Perhaps that would be difficult, given the extent of the situation Tawni had found herself in, but she was determined nonetheless. Tawni was always able to contain and control any situation.

She was afraid to admit that this may be a situation that she wouldn't be in control of. She was afraid that the careful steps she had taken to keep this friendship alive would be in vain.

With a twinge of doubt in her mind, a deep sigh,-and a newly donned pair of clean, dry clothes- Tawni walked down the hall and yet again into unmapped territory.

**Was that long? Short? Well, I hope you like how things are progressing. Again, please review, and look forward to a new update soon! **

**Thanks to all of you that have reviewed and stuck with the story so far! I don't have a chance to name all of you, but I thank you for taking a moment to let me know that you're reading and that you enjoy what you're reading.**

**xo,**

**msanimanga**


	9. Waking Hart

**Sorry for the delay! I was at university for 2 weeks, I'm back now but I move into my dorm around the 18****th****! Yay! **

**Now, I think the point of view on this story has become rather vague? I think it goes from Tawni's point of view to a more third person point of view? Here, you see more of Sonny's view as well. I hope I'm not confusing you all, haha. I just write as I see fit. Now, I realize that the last chapter was short, so I'll try to not make this one too short. I hope you enjoy, and please review! I know some of you read and don't review and it makes me pretty sad 0; Please review if you love me =) Now, here is chapter 9 of Troubled Hearts!**

Troubled Hearts Chapter 9 – Waking Hart

Tawni padded into the living room, her shoes abandoned in Sonny's bathroom.

"Hey…so are we going to watch that movie?" Tawni attempted to speak with confidence, but her voice broke, betraying her.

"Oh, right, the movie!" Sonny leapt up from her seat on the couch, picking up the remote control to the DVD player. The film had been set up earlier, and all Sonny had to do was hit play.

The usual barrage of movie previews ran across the screen, flashing lights across the girls' faces. Tawni couldn't help but glance over at Sonny, whose eyes stared blankly at the screen. Even in the dark, Tawni was afraid that Sonny may see the slight tint that still colored her cheeks.

Tawni attempted to relax, bringing her feet onto the couch and leaning against the back of it. She sighed deeply, hoping that the night could still be redeemed despite the embarrassing scene in Sonny's bedroom.

As the movie began, Tawni sensed movement from the girl beside her. It seemed as though Sonny was inching toward her, scooting over slightly every so often. Perhaps she didn't realize it, but before long she had leaned her head against Tawni's shoulder.

Tawni sucked in a breath, holding it and listening to the sudden increase in her heart rate. It wasn't as though she had never sat like this with Sonny before. Surely, she had spent time with the brunette like this before, and she had leaned upon Sonny's shoulder a few times.

Somehow, though, this was different. Perhaps for Sonny it was a typical gesture, but Tawni was still charged from the earlier mishap. Her heart raced dangerously and the blush in her cheeks deepened.

_Stop. You need to relax before Sonny realizes you're acting like a maniac. Get yourself together, Hart. _Tawni lectured herself and leveled her breathing. She did not need to make this awkward by overreacting.

The blonde leaned lightly against the object of her tormented thoughts, sighing lightly and releasing her tensed shoulders.

After a light hiccup from Tawni, and just about the cutest giggle ever heard by Sonny, the movie began to play.

* * *

No more than half way through the film, Tawni looked down to find Sonny asleep on her shoulder. Her feet were curled up on the couch, and she was all but using Tawni as a pillow.

Tawni sighed and a content smile spread across her face- she could sit like this forever.

Sonny stirred then, snaking an arm around Tawni's waist, eliciting a gasp from the blonde. Tawni gulped, unsure of whether or not to wake the girl wrapping herself around the blonde.

_Just let her be, Hart, there's no point in waking her now. Would you want to interrupt her sleep? She's so damn cute when she's sleeping…_

Tawni had to shake her head to keep from staring dumbly at the brunette- she really was quite beautiful. Tawni gave in to her inner thoughts, placing an arm around Sonny's shoulders and focusing on the television.

* * *

Sonny woke to the faint smell of popcorn and Tawni. Opening her eyes slowly, she found her face burrowed in the blonde's waist. Somehow, the girls had fallen asleep during the film and were sprawled across the sofa. Sonny's nose was level with Tawni's bellybutton.

Shifting slowly so as not to disturb Tawni, Sonny attempted to sit up. A sudden whimper stopped her in her tracks.

_Was that…did Tawni just whimper? _Sonny's perplexed face soon softened as she looked down at the blonde- her arm moved blindly in search of the brunette whose body had kept her warm.

Tawni looked so peaceful when she slept.

_And so beautiful… _

Sonny's thoughts were accompanied with a sigh and a crooked smile. She scooted up toward Tawni and allowed the taller girl to wrap her arms around her.

_What are you doing, Sonny? This is exactly what we were trying to prevent, you're going to jeopardize your friendship…_

_But wouldn't the friendship be ruined if I just keep things to myself? How can you live with just being her friend? What will happen if she starts dating someone else?_

That thought alone caused Sonny to make up her mind. It hurt her to even think of Tawni with someone else. Sonny nuzzled her nose into the crook of Tawni's neck, earning a sigh from the blonde.

If this backfired, Sonny wasn't sure what she would do. All she knew was that she simply couldn't live with the idea of Tawni with someone else. She now realized that this was where she wanted to be, with Tawni by her side.

Sliding her arm around Tawni's waist again, Sonny let her thoughts drift as she fell back into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Tawni attempted to stretch as she woke up from her sleep, but found that she couldn't move her arm. She looked down to find one arm pinned under a certain brunette- the other arm wrapped around said brunette.

Still rather drowsy, Tawni attempted to assess the situation.

_How…no-when did this happen? _Tawni's brow furrowed as she looked down and saw Sonny's head nestled against her neck, moving slightly to the rhythm of Tawni's breathing. Before she could come to much of a conclusion, Sonny's eyes slowly cracked open, taking in the beautiful blond before her.

"Sonny…" Tawni was unsure of what to say. She couldn't seem to read the look on Sonny's face.

That face was now moving closer to her. As Sonny's breath neared her chin, a thousand thoughts raced through Tawni's mind.

_Get out of here, Tawni! _

_Throw yourself off of the couch if you have to!_

_Move closer to her!_

The loudest thought was neither of these, and it soon took over and pushed away all of the other thoughts. Tawni reacted accordingly.

Overwhelmed with the situation and recent events, Tawni did what she had been dying to do for ages.

After stopping right before Sonny's lips to look into her eyes for a brief moment and hiccup one more time, Tawni captured Sonny's lips with her own and finally kissed the girl that had conquered a Hart.

**Left it at a bit of a cliff hanger there? Kind of. But hey, I'm sure you were waiting for that kiss, I know Tawni was just dying. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed so far and continued reviewing! Special thanks to Ghouse89, LoneRaven7, nikkirosalie, and xspashleyx for sticking around. If I miss any of you let me know. Pleaseeee review, everyone, it makes me happy and it keeps me going. Did I mention that it makes me happy? Look forward to a new chapter soon, and thanks for reading! **

**xo,**

**msanimanga**


End file.
